Your power
by Atenea Scarlet
Summary: Jellal un joven mago que lucha para conseguir dinero, vuelve a la ciudad donde una vez le echaron por no ser poderoso, pero ahora, él ha cambiado. Los reencuentros no siempre son buenos sobretodo si es con el demonio pelirrojo heredera de la familia Scarlet. Jerza, posible Nalu, Gruvia.


**Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Sandra, y esta historia esta basada en un anime llamado Kaze no Stigma (que no me pertenece). Os la recomiendo ver, es un poco romántica, se suponía que habría segunda temporada, pero su autor murió T.T .Lo voy a cambiar bastante pero sigo su estructura.**

**Por supuesto he utilizado los personajes de Fairy Tail que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima! Posiblemente también ponga personajes inventados por mi, espero que os gusten :P**

**Bueno en resumen, espero que les guste y que me escriban reviews con su opinión, y que les guste tanto que lo pongan en favoritos jajajaja (Sandra deja de emocionarte;vale T.T)**

**Por último decirles esta historia sera de ****_romance_****. Me encanta el amor 3 (Sandra, no tienes ni novio) **

**Odio mi yo interior, me deja mal...bueno lo que decía habrá Gruvia, Nalu, Gale...pero sobretodo Jerza (lo siento es mi pareja favorita e.e, la amo)**

* * *

*INTRODUCCIÓN*

La magia, gran poder que si se utiliza para el mal puede dañar a la gente y no solo eso, sino a todo el mundo. Pero, la magia es quien mantiene también el mundo estable, gracias a poderosas familias de magos que luchan con la magia oscura y contra los magos malignos.

Pero esta historia, estas familias, la mayoría suelen estar establecidas en Japón, por lo menos, las más poderosas se encuentran todas allí, en Japón. Así que...todo empieza en Japón.

En este pais es donde viven diferentes familias reconocidas mundialmente por su gran poder, por su poderosa magia.  
Entre todas ellas resalta la familia Scarlet. Pero no es la unica familia, tambien esta los Dreyar, los Fullbuster, los Dragneel...Muchas de estas familias junto con la familia Scarlet forman la unión más poderosa que hay, esta unión es conocida como Fairy Tail.

La familia Scarlet, es una de las familias que a suelen contribuir ayudando al gobierno a cambio de cantidades millonarias de dinero. Por lo tanto a pesar de ser poderosos, son económicamente una familia muy rica. Por eso todos los que tienen el apellido Scarlet, lo llevan con orgullo, por eso a veces muchos de los miembros suelen ser muy prepotentes.

La magia de esta familia es conocida como re-equipped. Todos los integrantes de la familia tienen este poder, algunos son más poderosos y otros no, pero lo tienen, es algo esencial. Quien no tiene ese poder es expulsado de la familia, es considerado como un fallo, ya que no es algo común y es la vergüenza de la familia. Esta regla no únicamente se sigue en los Scarlet, sino en todas las familias que hay, es algo muy importante para ellos, eso representa su poder.

Dentro de la familia Scarlet, hay diferentes categorías según su poder y según la cercania con la familia del creador de los Scarlet. La rama principal esta compuesta por Jason y Porlyusica Scarlet (son hermanos). Jason solo tuvo una hija, mientras que su hermana tiene un hijo y una hija más pequeña, pero el hijo, ya no esta, ya no es de la familia...

En la familia Scarlet, el líder debe ser de la rama principal, en este caso lo es Jason Scarlet pero actualmente se encuentra en una situación grave...Por lo tanto, el siguiente líder sera su hijo. O mejor se tendría que decir su única hija, la poderosa maga Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet es una chica joven conocida por ser una de las magas más poderosas de todo el mundo. Su re-equipped es completo, tanto de vestimenta como de cambio de armas, a parte de ser el miembro con más variedad de armaduras y armas. Su carácter según sus amigos es aterrador y temible, mientras que sus amigas comparten la misma opinión solo que también la clasifican como una chica muy justiciera, violenta pero buena amiga. A pesar de eso, ella junto con Lucy y Juvia son unas chicas normales que cuando pueden se escapan de su rutina para poderse ir a karaokes y divertirse, ya que sus familias no se lo permiten. Todo que Erza es muy fuerte, su padre no la ve preparada para ser líder, por eso ella intenta esforzarse venciendo a todo el mundo y magos fuertes, para ganarse su voto.

***********COMIENZO DE LA TRAMA***********

Durante las últimas semanas no hubo ningún accidente grave, hasta la llegada de un chico, que causaría sin darse cuenta muchos cambios en la vida las familias de magos.

En la oscuridad, el chico se encontraba sobre el tejado de el hotel donde estaba alojado, un edificio alto que le permitia ver bien todo el paisaje de la ciudad llena de edificios altos. Él contemplaba con angustia la ciudad y pais que abandono hace 5 años. Todos sus recuerdos volvían a flote, todos los recuerdos que el quiso olvidar volvían a su mente, que pensaba que ya había superado, como si quisiera que sufriera, cuando él no hizo nada malo. La verdad es que nunca quiso irse, nunca, pero sabia que sufriría más estando cerca que lejos. Para él, todo lo que le paso en esos años que vivia en ese lugar era una mierda, una tragedia, lo pasó mal, y nadie le ayudo. Bueno, casi nadie.

El viento soplaba fuerte, el paisaje era de admirar. El cielo negro estaba cubierto por un manto de estrellas, y una luna llena que iluminaba débilmente los edificios, como le encantaba ver el paisaje oscuro! Para él las estrellas eran algo de admirar.

El fuerte viento le movió el pelo despuntado de color azul cían que brillaba en la oscuridad gracias a la luz de la luna. Gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la luna se podía apreciar sus ojos fénix, rasgados, de un color marrón cálido. El viento soplo más, y rozo las mejillas del joven que le hizo estremecerse, el viento era fuerte para ser verano. Algo que más de su preciosa cara era su tatuaje. El tatuaje color rojo o mejor dicho escarlata que se encontraba a su lado derecho de la cara, y que le daba un aspecto más rebelde y lo hacía mucho más atractivo de lo que era. De pequeño siempre le desagrado, aunque nunca lo digo, pero ahora le gustaba, era como su rasgo, que poca gente tenía. La mayoría pensaba que se lo había hecho algún tatuador, pero no era así.

Y para que mentir le quedaba bastante bien;siempre tuvo éxito con las chicas, eso le ayudo en su duro camino que tuvo que recorrer solo, antes de encontrarse con unos buenos aliados que lo ayudaron mucho. Él estaba eternamente agradecido con ellos y en deuda, por eso decidió venir, para cumplir su única petición. Aunque no le gustará el lugar, lo hacía únicamente por ellos.

-Aqui va a pasar algo - pensó mientras seguía contemplando el cielo negro.

El joven se levanto y con paso lento se dirigió dentro de su suite. Ganaba bastante dinero siendo contratado por gente para eliminar espíritus malvados, siendo guardaespaldas... siempre les lograba sacar mucho dinero. Suspiro, no lo iba a negar, la vida no le iba nada mal.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Tenía sueño, y mañana sería un duro día para él, le habían contratado para un exorcismo en la casa del conde Mest.

Al salir del baño se quito la camisa, hacía calor en la habitación, activo el aire acondicionado y se dispuso a dormir. Al meterse en la cama, sintio una presencia maligna en el exterior, alguien le vigilaba. Cuando noto que esa presencia se fue, se volvió a meter a la cama.

Esa noche el joven sufrió de insomnio al recordar el motivo del porque se fue de Japón. La chica pelirroja que le venció con su arma de re-equipped mientras él no pudo ni sacar un arma ya que no podía re-equipar ninguna. En esa pesadilla podía ver a su familia decepcionada, podia ver a su madre sabiendo que no la volvería a ver, podía ver a su pequeña hermana, también vio la puerta de entrada del recinto de los Scarlet que se alejaba de su vista mientras el se iba lejos de ese lugar. Por esa pesadilla no pudo dormir. Esperaba que pronto le viniera el sueño, de verdad te necesitaba descansar. Antes de intentar lograr el sueño decidió una cosa, _no quería volver a ese lugar._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que lo hecho bastante largo (si hago más no seran tan largos). Tengo que admitir que pensaba que me saldría mejor escribirlo, la verdad no me convenció mucho, sobretodo la introducción, pero aun así lo he intentado mejorar.**

**Lo siento por mis faltas ortográficas, las he intentado corregir. Espero que haya descrito bien las cosas y que lo hayais entendido todo, sino enviarme un mensaje o escribirme un review y os aclaro las cosas, tranquilos, que no me preocupa explicarlo ni repetirlo xD**

**Si os ha gustado escriban reviews y si no, tambien. No en serio, solo pido revieeeeews T.T**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y queráis que continue, seria un honor para mi seguir la historia porque la gente la espera.**

**PD: Ya empieza el instii, me muero de asco. Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo... Tengo ganas del siguiente capitulo de Fairy Tail, la verdad que espero que venga Jellal y salve a Erza de Minerva (Sandra tienes suerte que soñar es gratis) Me deprimo, pero es que Jellal tiene que aparecer!**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS! DE:Sandra(Atenea Scarlet)**


End file.
